Bubble Boy and Metal Man
by endiahna
Summary: Some one is visiting Magneto in prison, but it is not Xavier. Not slash, unfortunately. second chapter is not as good in my opinion, I may revise it later.
1. Chapter 1

Bubble boy and metal man.

Logan

For days now I go and sit with him. We talk for a while, or as long as I can deal with it. He enjoys my company as much as I do his. Even if I rather not admit it. We have much in common as well. Both of us have seen hardships; have dealt with them in our long lives. Me, more so than he in many ways. And he, more so than I.

We aren't sure about my age. But my memory is coming back. Unfortunately it's taking its sweet little time. Or maybe it is better that way. No telling what I have done in my wretched long life.

We believe I am his age at least. Comparing notes and past experiences. He says my eyes are really old, even though my body shows me at the age of a man in his prime.

Eric

He pretends he doesn't care for my company. Yet, he seeks it out each day. He is beginning to remember some of his past. He remembers things that I remember from my childhood. He remembers seeing the newly built statue of liberty, as I do. He remembers the wretched WWII. Some parts at least. Much like I do. I was just a little boy at the time, but I can remember it like it was yesterday. Yet, he is remembering it as if it actually were yesterday.

We have become as close to friends as we will ever be. He still doesn't trust me completely. I still don't trust him much either. But he trusts me enough to visit. I could kill him if I wanted. Or at least I could seriously hurt him. He could hurt me if he tried hard enough.

That's why we are separated by the plastic.

"Hi ya bubble boy. Howz the plastic box treating you today." His voice comes over the intercom. He has a smile in his voice.

"Do they know you visit Logan?" Eric asks even though he knows the answer.

"Oh sure, me and chuck are just great bosom friends" Logan answers sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

He is hiding something from us all. Something big.

I try to talk to Professor Xavier about it but he seems reluctant. I have even asked rogue about anything new happening to Logan that no one seems to know about. I know she confides in him, so it seems it would be natural for him to do the same. Yet he doesn't or maybe she's protecting him.

I follow him when I get the chance, but he eludes me. I suppose he knows that is what I am doing.

When ever magnetos name is mentioned he gets all tense, but that is expected I guess. I mean I would too if I were full of metal.

He spends most of his days gone, to where no one seems to know. Jean seems to think he just needs time to settle in. after all he had left just a few months ago after the Liberty Island incident and came back. "He's trying Scott" yeah yeah, that maybe true but he should learn to trust us.

I'll eventually manage to follow him without him detecting me. Ill finally learn what he is hiding.

Well, now that I think more deeply on the subject maybe I don't want to know. He probably hangs out in bars trying to get drunk, which seems to be impossible.

But it just irks me that he has so many secrets. Maybe I am just a busy body, but I can't help it. I have got to know. If one denies some one something, then they want it all the more.

That's what is happening to me. I am being denied the answers to my little problem called Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bubble boy and metal man.**

_Kinda like an in between chapter thing. _

Logan sat on his motor cycle right out side of Erik's prison thinking over their conversation just an hour before. He shook his head bitterly, he hadn't learned anything new.

_ "I hear ya know something about my past Magpie. Care to let me in on the secret?" It sounded like a question, but both knew it really wasn't. _

_ "Dear boy, I know only what you know." Erick had calmly answered. Of course _ _Logan__ wouldn't hear it. _

_ "Not buying that. I know chuck is holding out on me, and I have no doubt you are too. Now spill." _

_ He could clearly see magneto smiling through the window and it was not hidden in his voice. "Manners manners, wolverine, manners manners." _

_ That had made him want to slash him to pieces. Oh how he hated him some times, or usually for that matter. _


End file.
